


Everybody's In Love

by larryslove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, OT5, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslove/pseuds/larryslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's in love with each other, everything feels right...everything feels good.</p><p>Or...Everyone's horny from teasing each other all day and they need some relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boys had always had a special connection. Ever since the X-Factor, they had felt it. The five of them had something more than just vocal chemistry.

It first happened during the week they were at Simon’s house during the Judges House week for the X-Factor. The second night, they admitted to each other that they were all into boys. The conversation just sort of happened in the dark night outside underneath the stars where they were all hanging out, getting to know each other and how their voices would work with each other in a group.

It started with Harry bringing up the fact that he’d been with both girls as well as guys, not that he’d gone too far with a guy, but he felt like he should share it with the boys,. He wanted to be open and honest with them about as much as he could. In his mind, it was the only way this band thing would work. He admitted that he was openly bi at his school as well as with his family. This leading to Niall to share how he’d always been curious to see if anything was different with a guy than it was with girls. Zayn then admitted he was bi, but his family could never know because of religious reasons. Liam shyly admitted that until now, he had never thought about being with a guy until he’d met them. All of this led to Louis admitting for the first time aloud, that he was gay.

It had all happened so naturally the first time they all had sex with each other. There wasn’t any jealousy involved, envy at times but never jealously. None of them had ever even gone all the way with a guy before. They had no idea what they were doing but it felt so right.

Even now, after three years, nothing had changed between any of them. They really were each other’s boyfriends in some ways. Of course it was different for Harry and Louis- they were actual boyfriends, but they didn’t mind sharing each other with the other boys.

It had been a busy day of interviews and media stuff for them, so to keep themselves entertained they would subtly do things to each other during in the interviews. They would do things that they knew drove the other crazy whether it was a group interview or they were split up.

Finally, they had a bit of a break in between interviews, Zayn and Louis were still doing an interview when Harry, Liam and Niall got their break. The three boys had been subtly teasing each other badly during the last interview and as horny as Harry was, his impending hunger took over his sexual needs and partly because he wanted to wait for Louis.

All this left Niall and Liam alone in one of the huge ass rooms the Australian venue had. They barely had the door locked before Liam attacked Niall’s neck, causing a low moan to escape from his lips.

"Fuck…You can’t even wait for me to lock the damn door?" He asked turning around to face Liam after making sure the door was locked.

"No." Liam mumbled kissing Niall’s lips. He pulled back and looked at him, "Not when you fucking tease me like that." He said lowly as he pressed his hips into Niall’s’.

Niall groaned upon feeling Liam’s hard on.

"I wasn’t the only one doing the teasing!" He defended himself as he pushed Liam towards the nearby sofa.

Liam didn’t respond, he just grabbed Niall by the shirt and pulled him close to his body. He kissed him deeply, then mumbled against his lips “I suppose that’s true.”

Niall chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss and pulled down Liam’s sweats that he had on, leaving him in his boxers as Liam threw off his shirt. Niall quickly got out of his jeans as Liam took his shirt off for him.

Liam ran a hand over Niall’s bare arms then across his chest and down his torso. He grabbed the bulge in Niall’s underwear and started to rub him through the material of his boxers, causing a gasp from Niall. He loved and hated it when the boys did that to him, they always did it on purpose, too, because as good as the material felt against his rock hard cock, he couldn’t handle the feeling it gave him half the time.

"I’m not in the mood to play. We’ve been doing that all fucking day." His voice was low and his accent came out thicker as he pulled Liam’s boxers down, leaving them around his ankles.

Niall smirked as he pushed Liam onto the sofa and removed his own boxers. He then quickly got on his knees in front of Liam and started sucking his cock as if he were a professional. After three years of fucking each other, the boys knew what each other enjoyed, what gave them the most insane amount of pleasure, they knew every inch of each other’s bodies.

Liam ran his hands through Niall’s hair, “Fuck, Niall.” His voice came out as a whisper as he started to gently rock his hips into his mouth.

Niall moved his hands to Liam’s hips as he slipped Liam’s hard cock out of his mouth, “Stay still, will ya? Just this once…”

Liam pouted a little, “You know I can’t resist that Irish mouth of yours…”

Niall chuckled, “You might be able to if you actually tried…”

Liam groaned, his cock aching, and Niall was seriously starting to argue with him about something he had no control over, “Arg, fine. Just go back to sucking me.” He begged.

As Niall went back to sucking on Liam’s cock, Liam tried his best to stay still, but Niall wasn’t playing fair this time around. He moved his hands from Liam’s hips to his balls and started to squeeze them ever so gently, giving it just enough pressure to make Liam scream out his name as his hands ran through Niall’s hair.

“Fuck you! You aren’t playing fair!” Liam complained as his hips jerked forward in Niall’s mouth.

Niall just hummed around Liam’s cock in response knowing the vibrations would drive him insane.

Liam let out a high pitched moan and almost came right then, but forced himself to hold out just a little longer. He wanted to fuck Niall, get a little revenge on him for the way he’d been teasing him throughout the interviews. Mind you, it wasn’t just Niall teasing him, it was all the boys and they were all teasing each other- but still, Niall was here and Liam wanted his revenge.

“Mmmm, fuck…I wanna fuck you. I wanna come inside of you…” Liam said breathlessly as Niall continued his work on his cock.

Niall pulled back, letting Liam’s hard cock slide out of his warm mouth, “I thought Louis had the lube last?”

Liam shook his head, “Harry did, and I swiped it from him before coming in here.”

Niall laughed as he grabbed Liam’s jeans in search for the lube, upon finding it, he slicked up Liam’s cock leaving him writhing around on the sofa moaning, after he finished he looked up at Liam, “Where do you want me?” He asked as he wrapped a hand around his aching cock that he’d been painfully ignoring.

“On me…” Liam replied with a smirk pulling Niall up to his feet and he slid down the sofa a bit as Niall straddled him.

Niall slowly, almost teasingly, lowered himself onto Liam’s cock. “Fuck!” He groaned once Liam’s cock was finally buried deep within him. “I love that none of us even have to be stretched anymore.” He added as Liam chuckled at his comment. “God…Fuck, Niall, you feel amazing…as always.” He moaned gripping Niall’s hips.

Niall smirked as he started to move on Liam’s cock, causing him to moan vociferously. He moved back and forth a bit as he buried his face into Liam’s neck, sucking it lightly, Liam to digging his nails into Niall’s hips hard enough to leave deep imprints in the skin. As Niall stilled his movements, Liam took this opportunity to start thrusting into him, making sure to hit his prostate each time. Niall struggled to regain his breath after the first hit because he had busied himself leaving love bites all over Liam’s neck and shoulders. Once his breath was restored, he was finally able to speak, “Jesus Christ, Liam.” He cursed in a mumbled breath. Liam smiled, “Never fails…You always get breathless when you get distracted.” Niall just groaned in reply as he felt Liam slam into him hard, “Fuck…” He wanted to touch himself but he was too busy luxuriating in the delight of Liam fucking him. Liam continued thrusting in and out of Niall until he felt himself on edge again, and after thrusting into Niall’s prostate a few more vigorous times, he was in a state of bliss. He then came hard, screaming out Niall’s name, his thrusts going ragged as his orgasm wracked through his body.

As Liam’s cock softened, he helped Niall move off him. Niall sat beside him, and started to work on his own hard and aching cock when Liam moved in front of him, swatted his hands away, and took his cock into his mouth. He quickly began to work on it expertly, sucking hard as he pulled it out of his mouth and started to lightly suckle on the head, causing Niall to moan out, feeling buzzed from the pleasure. He loved how they all knew each other’s sweet spots, he loved how if he needed to come quickly, the boys knew how to make it happen and if they decided to be little shits and prolong it, they knew exactly what to do for that too. They knew each other better than anyone both physically and emotionally.

Liam slowly licked along the slit as Niall began to run his hands through Liam’s hair, “Fuck..dammit, Li…Feels so fuckin…amazing. I love you.” He softly mumbled as Liam went back to work on his cock, swirling his tongue around it. He took Niall’s cock out of his mouth again and pursed out his lips as he ran them along the sides of Niall’s cock, Niall groaned, “Fuck…I…I wanna come but I want to be in you…” He said not knowing if the words he stringed together made any sense but he could care less. Liam would understand. He always did, all the boys always did. Liam nodded taking Niall’s cock out of his mouth, “Where?” He asked looking up at him. “Sofa. Your back.” Niall replied standing up. Liam did as he was instructed, moving to the sofa, lying flat on his back. Niall grabbed the lube and slicked himself up, then moved closer to Liam. He spread his legs apart and lined up his cock with Liam’s hole as he pushed himself inside, his body hovering over Liam’s. Niall kept one hand on the sofa for support and once he was fully in, he started to move slowly at first, “Fuck…Shit, Niall. Argh, don’t even go slow you little Irish shit.” Liam groaned, head thrown back and neck straining. Niall quickly picked up his pace and it wasn’t long before he came into Liam as he let out a scream, a string of curse words following while he mumbled Liam’s name over and over. He pulled himself out of Liam as he lifted up Liam’s legs and sat on the sofa, he then slowly lowered his legs onto his lap.

The two boys sat there for a moment in silence, catching their breath, but when they heard a sound coming from the other side of the door, they looked at each other and before they had any time to react, the door slowly opened as the other three boys walked in, closing and re-locking the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two...sorry it took me longer than expected!

“What the fuck happened to not being loud when we were in public?” Louis asked obviously annoyed as Harry quickly started to strip himself of his clothes, revealing the hard on he’s had for the last while. Louis stood in front of the two on the sofa.

“We’ve been horny as fuck all fucking day though.” Niall complained. “We couldn’t help it.”

Zayn sighed. He was too horny to be angry. He can be angry later, but he was so aroused right now as he stared at the naked boys who were on the sofa, palming himself through his boxers.

“Can we fight later? I wanna have sex.” Harry said before he crashed his lips against Zayn’s, who let out a surprised but pleasurable moan.

Harry quickly went to work on helping Zayn remove his clothing as Louis watched them from where he was standing.

Liam took this opportunity to unbutton Louis’ jeans as Niall stood and stripped him of his shirt, kissing him passionately. Liam quickly pulled down Louis’ boxers, and went to work on his cock.

“Fuck, Liam.” Louis moaned against Niall’s lips.

Niall grinned as he entered his tongue into Louis’ mouth, and the two met and fought for dominance. Liam swirled his tongue around the head of his throbbing cock and Louis lost control as Niall took over his mouth.

Niall broke away from Louis’ mouth after a few minutes and went on his knees as he helped Liam with Louis’ cock, each boy sucking the sides as their tongues swirled around it, and it might’ve been one the hottest sights Louis’ ever seen in his life.

Louis tore his gaze away from the boys working on his cock to see what was happening with Zayn and Harry.

They were naked, making out against the wall, their hands everywhere as moans and groans came out from both boys.

When Louis felt a mouth on his balls, it broke his concentration on Zayn and Harry as he looked down to find Liam’s mouth on his balls as Niall’s mouth went to work on his cock. Louis groaned loudly, it had been awhile since more than two of them were together at a time, between promo stuff, the tour stuff and practicing the new tracklist for their new tour next year, it left most of them exhausted by the end of the day. “Argh, I’m so hard…already.” Liam groaned after taking Louis’ balls out of his mouth.

“Let me fix that then.” Louis grinned sinfully.

Liam chuckled, “I’m fucking you though.”

“How?” Louis asked as Niall slowly took his mouth off of Louis’ throbbing cock.

Liam took the clothes that were on the floor, made them into a pile as he laid down and rested his head against them. He held his cock in his hand, “This way.” He grinned.

“Facing you or away from you?” Louis asked as he stood over the younger boy.

“Away from me.” Liam replied as Niall grabbed the lube from the floor.

Niall walked back over to Louis and handed him the lube, and he dropped to his knees beside Liam and slicked his cock quickly, not caring about how messy it might’ve been. He was so hard and he just needed Liam to be inside of him already.

Louis then stood over Liam as he lowered himself onto the younger boy’s bigger cock. He threw his head back as he noticed Zayn sucking Harry off, groaning as he adjusted to Liam’s size, “Alright, I’m ready. Just fuck me already, I don’t even care if it hurts.” He told the boy underneath him, Liam then started thrusting into Louis, “Ahh, fuck, Liam, harder- you can do better than that!”

“You don’t care about pain right?” Niall asked as he stroked himself watching Liam fuck Louis into another world.

Louis let out a string of curse words before he let out a breathy, “Yes.”

“Liam, stop for a minute.” Niall told him as he stood over the two boys.

Liam stopped and raised an eyebrow at Niall as he bent down, “What are you-Oh fuck…” Liam moaned loudly as Niall entered himself into Louis’ ass.

“Fuck…” Niall groaned as Louis had his eyes closed tightly, in too much pleasure and pain to even attempt coherent sentences.

Niall didn’t even wait for either boy to adjust to the new feeling as he began thrusting in and out of Louis’ hole, it took Liam a minute to come back down to earth but he finally started moving again as Harry and Zayn walked over to them, Harry’s cock was softening as Zayn licked his lips that were covered in come.

“Stop for a second.” Zayn told them as he stood over them.

“Oh my god! Just fuck me hard already! No more fucking stopping.” Louis said exasperated.

“But, I wanna ride you, Lou. Kind of.” Zayn smirked as he took the lube from the floor and lubed up Louis hard, throbbing, leaky cock.

“Oh god…” Louis moaned loudly as Zayn semi-straddled him.

Zayn could fully put his weight on Louis, as Liam was underneath him and Niall was in front of him, both of which had their cocks up his pretty ass. Harry was quick to help guide Zayn to Louis’ cock, once in, Zayn told the boys to move.

They then began to move in a pattern rhythm, while Zayn had his hands to the floor to keep himself in place as he half rode Louis, and Harry somehow, being the talented boy he was, managed to suck Zayn’s cock while he half rode Louis.

It didn’t take long for Zayn to come into Harry’s warm, wet mouth. “Fuck you and that mouth of yours,” Zayn groaned as Harry swallowed his come. It was that sight that took Louis over the edge and he came into Zayn, screaming a mix of everyone’s names, it was after that, that Liam and Niall came at the same into Louis.

Zayn stood up as he pulled himself gently off Louis, as Niall pulled out and Harry helped Louis stand up, he hung onto the taller boy for support, his legs so weak he felt as though he could collapse at any second.

“You all realize that we have another interview soon, right? I think it’s a group one this time.” Harry said.

“Fuck…and I need a shower.” Zayn groaned as he laid on the floor beside Liam.

“There’s showers here you know…” Niall said pointing to a door in the corner of the room. “Discovered it yesterday.” He smiled.

“Let’s go then. We need to at least look presentable.” Liam said standing up as Zayn and Niall stood with him. They looked over at Louis who looked absolutely wrecked, “C’mon…I’ll help you.” Liam offered slipping an arm around the smaller frame’s waist and helping him to the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as story progresses. Anything goes really. So anything can happen. We hope you love it.  
> P.S. There is a sequel planned. Hehe. So there's lots to enjoy. We are just getting started.  
>   
> [Click here to see our Tumblr that features all our fictions, updates, asks, and visuals!](http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Insta, where we will upload SFW visuals, the NSWF visuals go on Tumblr and Twitter ](https://www.instagram.com/paperheartwriters/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Twitter where we will give updates, chat with you, and share visuals!](https://twitter.com/paperheartsAJ)  
>   
> [We have our own Wattpad under larryslove1618 for users who prefer to use that over AO3](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryslove1618)


End file.
